Azul de Cielo
by Lala.Password
Summary: —Ella ama al Nara... — Y desde ese instante, ella fue su cielo infinito, vedado por lo imposible.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

—Lalala— Diálogo.

_—Lalala—_ Pensamiento, flash back.

Advertencia: Hola D: Pues, quiero decir que este One, está ubicado entre el capítulo 13 y 14 del fic "Falta de Expresión", de Ellie Kino y que tengo todo su consentimiento para hacerlo. Eso.

**~Azul de Cielo~**

* * *

**La noche** poseía unas ganas inevitables de llorar. Totalmente empastada de una gruesa capa de nubes oscuras, advertía la lluvia que se aproximaba a importunar, aun así, al parecer, nada era pretexto para dejar las obligaciones de lado.

Suspiró. Cómo se le antojaba un chocolate caliente, el frío estaba de putas ganas y se desquitaba calándose en sus huesos... ¡Espera! ¿Dijo chocolate? Debía seguir una dieta estricta, no podía ingerir ese tipo de grasas, ni que necesitara gramos más. No, no podía, aunque las ganas no le faltaban.

Saltó de una rama a otra más adelante. Finalmente había regresado al punto de inicio, es decir, había fichado todo el perímetro de la aldea, procurándose avistar cualquier desperfecto, y como ya hace varios días, no lo había. Todo más tranquilo que una foto.

Menos mal, podría irse a casa.

Faltaba relativamente poco para llegar a la entrada de la villa cuando un desosiego quebró su equilibrio. Un extraña sensación, parecida a las náuseas, pero en la parte baja del estómago. Realmente, no debería pensar más en chocolate, las consecuencias eran severas.

Cayó del árbol de pie, gracias a un ágil movimiento, aunque eso no evitase que, al rozar la corteza del grueso tronco, su piel se abriera de par en par. Sí, justo en aquel lugar donde, en la misión con el Hyuuga, un cretino había dañado su perfecta piel.

—Maldición...

...

_Corrió hacia el primer sujeto que fue a atacarla, y antes que la golpeara, ella le dio una fuerte patada en el abdomen, haciendo que aquel tipo cayera y perdiera la respiración, bueno, tenía unos minutos antes de que ese tipejo volviera a atacar, así que se encargaría del otro, o al menos esa era su intención…_

_Sin embargo, ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando sintió un tibio líquido que brotaba de su brazo izquierdo, era muy probable que una cicatriz se formara en aquel lugar, la herida era profunda y dolía como el infierno._

_El otro sujeto la había atacado y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta._

_¡Él muy maldito se atrevió a arruinar su hermosa y tersa piel!_

_Ahora sí que estaba enojada…_

_—¡Desgraciado! —_

...

Dolía la puta llaga. ¿Por qué estas cosas le pasaban a ella? El licor rojizo descendió por su brazo junto con la lluvia que cayó repentinamente, casi con tanta fuerza contra el suelo como ardía su herida.

—¡Lo que me faltaba!— Reprochó a la madre naturaleza, que juraba que se estaba riendo en su cara.

La sensación era casi insoportable, quizás más que aquella vez. Apoyó su espalda pesadamente en la planta para poder aplicarse técnicas curativas y evitar la perdida de más sangre. Para su suerte -Que no era buena, la mayoría de las veces- estaba demasiado cansada, lo que, obviamente, no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo.

Inmediatamente, detuvo la técnica. Era un caso perdido y sólo conseguiría hacerse más daño. Obstaculizó la salida del líquido con su otra mano, lo que no fue muy útil, salvo si su intención era mancharse las falanges. Hoy los vientos no estaban a su favor.

Cómo deseaba que él estuviese ahí...

—Ino...— Fijo la vista en el portador de aquella voz, que la llamaba de modo tan familiar... oportuno.

—Hyuuga— Sus ojos se iluminaron entre la lluvia. Definitivamente, él era su héroe, aparecía en los momentos precisos.

Resopló con alivio.

—¿Qué ocurrió?— Preguntó con una leve entonación que indicaba preocupación, ya que ella no se veía en óptimas condiciones.

-Nada, sólo un rasguño- Quiso ocultar su dolor, lo que era inútil, en todo sentido de la palabra. El día que lograse hacer tonto al Hyuuga, habría una destrucción masiva del mundo, o algo parecido, mas como la situación era prácticamente imposible, todo estaba en perfecto orden.

—Hn, claro — sátiro, le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

Sí, él no era idiota, el mundo estaba a salvo.

Se acercó a ella, casi acorralándola contra el árbol, para protegerla del agua, a pesar de que ella ya estuviese completamente empapada.

Al sentir el suave olor a lavanda que desprendía de su cabello, su interior reaccionó. Ella era su manzana prohibida, la razón de sus sonrisas, era... era su mundo, su necesidad. Sabía que nunca la tendría, jamás lograría que ella sintiese la más pequeña parte de lo que él sentía por ella, mas eso no evitaba que su corazón la siguiese llamando.

Analizó la tersa piel de la rubia. Su gesto era sutil, agradable, así como cada uno que le propiciaba. Quizás entregaba más de lo que recibía, mas las promesas eran promesas, y debían cumplirse, además, siendo por ella, tenían prioridad.

...

_—¿Neji…?_

_—Dime._

_—No me dejes sola, por favor —pidió la rubia buscando refugio en su pecho, abrazándolo por la cintura._

_Él la apretó más a su cuerpo, sintió incluso los latidos de la rubia, que por alguna razón latían muy rápidos._

_—No lo haré. — Respondió con sinceridad._

_—¿Lo prometes?..._

_—Por supuesto. —Aseguró, transmitiéndole con sus palabras honestas la promesa de no dejarla._

_—Gracias Hyuuga…_

_Él sonrió y se separó de ella, unos escasos centímetros, descansando su frente con la de ella._

_-—No hay de qué, Yamanaka…_

_Ella sonrió también y lo volvió a abrazar._

...

Casi rozándole —El brazo con la mano— aplicó su jutsu para sanar el corte de la Yamanaka, él que de manera paulatina, se fue cerrando, mientras le dedicaba una mirada poco menos, inexpresiva, en la que sólo ella sabría decodificar las emociones increíblemente cálidas que quería transmitirle. El cariño, el arrepentimiento, la culpa, por no haberle cuidado mejor.

Ella suspiró, entre la hombrera y la cabeza del genio, estremeciéndolo hasta la médula. Al parecer, no era consiente, o tenía la repentina necesidad de sentir ese aroma viril impregnarse en sus pulmones, o lo que fuese, de igual manera, lo estaba volviendo un demente.

Sin alejarse mucho, rasgó un sucinto trozo de la manga de su camisa y vendó el lugar donde alguna vez hubo dolor, del cual sólo quedaba la sensibilidad sellada en la piel.

—Neji, tú... esa vez...— Recordó, mirando hacia arriba, ya que él era por lo menos diez centímetros más alto. Realmente él estaba dispuesto a todo.

—Deberás dejar de lastimarte, o me dejarás sin camisas—

La hizo sonreír, radiante. Sí, era sonrisa que le encantaba, que magnetizaba su piel, hasta dejarla como los pétalos de las lilas.

...

_Parece que el Hyuuga, no era cómo ella creía… Si incluso la había llevado a su departamento, y la había dejado en su cama._

_¿Cómo lo había hecho? No tenía idea…_

_Miró su mano dolía como el infierno y notó que estaba vendada... Curioso..._

_Lentamente comenzó a despojarse de la tela que envolvía sus nudillos, no tardó._

...

Sus miradas parecían tan unidas, que jamás podrían desconectarse, como dos piezas de un rompecabezas destinadas a ser consecutivas. En ese momento, una gruesa gota bajaba por el costado de los carnosos labios de la rubia... ¡Mierda! Qué ganas de robársela...

—Lo siento... — Le susurró, con inocencia.

—¿Por qué?

—Por dejarte sin camisas, supongo — Resopló con cierto rubor en las mejillas, sonriendo encantadora, como suplica, para ser perdonada.

Le sonrió de vuelta, pasivo. De ninguna manera ella necesitaba rogar para que cumpliese sus anhelos. Era imposible, por lo menos, para él.

Las ganas de volver a saborear sus labios lo estaban torturando por dentro. Era un verdadero martirio. Y además, la cercanía, su dulce aroma que se colaba por sus fosas, la respiración de ella que volvía a quemarle la piel, no ayudaban a relajar sus deseos.

—_Mierda... _— Era tan hermosa. Demasiado hermosa.

Lo abrazó por la cintura y se acurrucó más en su pecho, acto completamente incoherente, mas quería hacerlo, obligándolo a acercarse más a ella, a aplastarla contra el tronco. No hubo oposición, aunque no le correspondió, en ese momento.

Ella le hacía mal, a pesar de todo, pero ¿Podría negarle algo a la rubia? No, nunca. Si ella quería un trozo de su camisa, un abrazo, un beso, hasta sexo, se lo daría, si con eso era feliz.

Era increíble como se podía dejar dominar por la tranquilidad, como podía disfrutar el delicioso silencio que habitaban al máximo, con cada gramo de su ser, dejando todo sus problemas de lado, en algún rincón sin luz de su corazón quebrajado.

La sintió temblar, pero sólo por frío, ya que sus labios no habían borrado esa bella sonrisa. Podía sentir que, al menos, en ese segundo amplio, sus sentimientos eran estables.

Cómo deseaba que su corazón fuese correspondido... ¡Kami!.

Tan solo si ella le diese la oportunidad, la pequeña chance de satisfacerla, se encargaría de convertirla en la mujer más feliz del mundo, fuese lo que fuese haría, daría su vida por protegerla, todo, pero... Su corazón estaba cegado con el imbécil de Nara, que no hacía más que destruirle la vida. Qué tipo más absurdo.

Qué ganas de hacerla suya nuevamente.

Qué ganas de decirle que la amaba.

Qué ganas de besarla.

_—Ella ama al Nara...—_ Le recordó su fuero interno. Control, por favor, control.

No quería sufrir por ella, pero a pesar de que su batalla estaba perdida, no conseguía dejar de amarla. Estaba loco, loco por ella...

Sin darse cuenta, la tenía amarrada a su cuerpo, jadiándole suavemente en su cuello de porcelana, devorándolo con su respiración agitada y con el cuerpo a un paso del descontrol absoluto. Necesitaba tocarla, y con el más mínimo contacto rompería los límites de la amistad.

Fue breve, quizás, inexistente, pero su labio inferior, tocó el lóbulo de la oreja de ella. Se tensó, pero de cierto placer. En ese momento la rubia estaba sólo viviendo, con sus sentidos alertas al máximo, aunque de seguro que ni de su nombre se acordaba.

—Lo siento... — Le susurró él, con cierta lasciva destellando de sus perlados ojos.

—¿Por qué? No tienes que hacerlo, no has hecho nada... Malo—

—Te prometí que no te dejaría... Si hubiese estado contigo no te habrías lastimado... —

Ella se enterneció... ¿Cómo podía preocuparse así por ella luego de todo lo que había ocurrido? Realmente, Neji Hyuuga era increíble, un hombre magnífico.

—Fue sólo una torpeza—

—Pero pudo ser peor...— Hizo frente a Ino, y la miró a los ojos, con tanta pasión que pudo sentir como ella misma se derretía frente a él. —No te dejaré sola otra vez...—

—Neji...

Dijo por lo bajo, embobada, sumergida totalmente en los argentados ojos que le ofrecían cielo, mar y tierra, y el universo entero con tal de verla sonreír. El vaporoso aliento masculino se filtró entre sus labios, y la distancia se estrechó, hasta el punto de sentir su boca, sin tocarla.

En ese instante, lucía realmente hermosa, lo notaba, pese la poca luz que había. Delineó con el índice la comisura de su labio, llegando hasta sentir un interior húmedo y cálido... exquisito y tentador.

—_Ella ama al Nara_— repitió su conciencia, la que ignoró. Sujetó sus delicado rostro con ambas manos, acto seguido, ella ocultó sus orbes zafiro bajo sus párpados...

Su pecho latió mil por hora, tan fuerte, que estaba casi seguro que de un momento a otro, saldría disparado de su pecho.

Vaciló varios instantes con su boca, quería, más que nada en ese momento, besarla, con locura, con frenesí, hacerle el amor bajo la lluvia y resfriarse por el hecho... pero, no sabía, no estaba seguro... Ella... ella... No, no sabía.

El sabor delicioso de ella llegó a sus papilas, electrizándole todo lo que se llama cuerpo. ¡Mierda! Fue exquisito... demasiado mágico, y eso que sólo fue un roce diminuto.

No aguantaba más...

_—Ella ama al Nara—_

A la mierda.

Mezcló sus labios con los de ella de la forma más armónica posible, y se deleito con ese néctar de primera que tenía la bendición de beber. ¡Kami! Era delicioso... Excitante. Su cuerpo se acaloró, y se sintió en el cielo.

Degustó lento la tierna carne, quizás con tanto deseo, como si fuese la última vez. El aliento de la rubia hipnotizada se introdujo en su boca, seductor, provocando cosquilleos incitantes en su vientre.

El tacto era dulce, coloquial, y tan intenso como esa primera vez...

Succionó leve, sin apuro, el labio inferior de la rubia, ya casi perdido en el alcohol con que se embriagaba. Reiteró el masaje labial un par de veces, aumentando poco a poco la potencia sentimental, consumiendo nuevamente la esencia a lavandas.

¡Maldita sea! Era exquisito... enfermizamente exquisito.

Pronto, la boca de ella pareció cobrar vida y responderle con lentitud, no sabía si era correcto hacerlo, pero él... la hacía sentir querida, importante... feliz, desde lo más remoto de su pecho.

La adrenalina reventaría las venas del Hyuuga, era desbordante, colapsaría.

_—Ella ama al Nara..._

Adelantó el movimiento de la Yamanaka, y besó su frente, justo cuando ella había perdido el temor. Ahí se quedó, varios minutos...

Apretó los párpados con rabia. Sí, lo que más ansiaba en la tierra era tener a Ino, pero... no si ella no era sincera, con él y con ella misma. Ella amaba al Nara, y eso no cambiaría.

Se alejó unos egoístas espacios agónicos. Espacio que ahora sería el surco estéril entre ambos, que los separaría de la locura.

—Neji ¿Qué ocurre?— Le susurró, no esperaba para nada esa reacción de su parte.

—Tú amas al Nara... — Se desplomó, pero era verdad... No podía seguir ignorando la realidad que bloqueaba su felicidad. Observó esos ojos impresionados a más no poder y encontró esa afirmación. Su pecho golpeaba con ira, gritándole que no podía dejarla sin antes pelearla un poco más, pero en su sien sabía que era un caso perdido, ella no lo amaría más allá que lo que era; un amigo.

—Neji...

—Vamos a casa...

Y desde ese instante, ella fue su cielo infinito, vedado por lo imposible.

Fin.


End file.
